Lost love
by KindKnight
Summary: Minami is out of high school and living on her own, after her friend takes her to a gay bar and she ends up sleeping with her high school crush what will she do? Will she go after her, or will she pretend it never happened and go back to her life in solace. Yuri-Luvin within 3


Minami sat in her lunge chair, reading. She was alone in the small house, as she usually was. No, she didn't have a lover, even at the age of 23. She lived alone, ate alone, did everything pretty much alone. It wasn't as bad as it sounded actually; the short haired bachelor enjoyed her privacy.

Though she did have a few friends, and her best friend their relationship was nothing special, she was just a girl she met who made it her lifelong goal to find the obvious lesbian a girlfriend. The two of them had had a small fling in their younger years, but that was far in the past, as Anna was almost completely heterosexual.

The phone rang beside her and she picked it up. "Hello, Iwasaki residence; Minami speaking, how may I help you?" She asked.

"You can start by not sounding like a secretary." Anna giggled into the phone. "Put on something hawt honey-bunny we gonna go cluuuubin!" Anna said, putting Minami in a position of distress.

"Ummm. I'd rather not." Minami sputtered.

"Come on, it's not like a bunch of dudes come onto you- remember you got hit on by girls plenty last time." Anna pointed out.

Minami remembered the last time she went to a club with Anna, sure girls hit on her, or at least, until they realized she was a girl. The realization that the cute guy they had been grinding on for the past five minutes was actually a butch lesbian was too much for many of them. Subconsciously Minami rubbed her cheek in remembrance of the hard slaps to the face she had received that night.

"Yeaaaaahhhh- no thanks." Minami said, rejecting the proposal.

"How about if this time….. We went to a GAY BAR!" Anna cheered, spitting a variety of beats in the phone. Minami was sure it was meant to sound like the usual gay bar dance beat, but in actuality it just sounded like Anna was spitting in the phone.

"Hmmmm." Minami hummed, debating it. At a gay bar she wouldn't be mistaken for a man just because she had short hair.

"Come ooon~" Anna enticed her. "You know you want to." She finished.

"Okay I'll come, but this time you're the designated driver." Minami warned.

"Obviously, and If the unlikely event comes up that you FINALLY hook up with someone, I'll take you back here." Anna said with a final hearty laugh.

"Alright." Minami finally agreed. "Give me a few minutes to get ready and text me when you're on your way."

Minami hung up the phone and excitedly shifted from her chair to her bedroom down the hall. She opened the closet and looked for something suitable to wear. Her hands found a tight red shirt and a pair of black pants. Sliding the cloth over her slender muscular frame she moved to the mirror. Hiking up her pants over her boxers and zipping them on.

She looked in the mirror, pleased with her appearance. She had accepted her masculine body type when she was twenty. When she was in high school it was always hard for her not too feel envious of other girls with large breasts and feminine curves. Over time however she found her own charm.

After layering on a silk vest she was finished, she got a text from Anna saying she was on her way. Minami waited in the living room for her friend to arrive.

Arriving at the gay bar was exciting. Outside you could hear the music playing and the lights dancing. Once they got inside the few beams of bright light illuminated only a small portion of the dark room, they paid their fee's and immediately flooded to the dance floor. Anna set out her mission of buying drinks and getting Minami as wasted as humanly possible.

After two or three drinks Minami was dragged by a pretty blond girl into the crowded mass of bodies. She was surprised to find herself quite the popular pick of the litter to the beautiful femme's in the club. The grinding and dancing didn't last too long, as she was eventually snatched by another girl.

She didn't mean to be rude to the girl she was snatched from, but with Anna shoveling drinks to her she was far from in control of herself. Then everything got hazy. She remembered dancing, laughing, and singing with the music.

She remembered drunkenly stumbling from one girl to another, until finally she stopped at one that truly appealed to her. She was small, with red hair, everything was hazy, and dizzy, and she was sure their dancing was more stumbling and grinding, even borderline lovemaking as their hands got more adventurous.

Then everything was black.

She remembered only a hint of sweet carnal pleasure, but nothing else. She woke up bare, buried in twisted sheets. Her eyes opened the light buried itself into her skull. God she was hung over.

Hiding from the light she turned away, only to find herself wrapping her arm around another girl. She didn't find that too disturbing, in fact she felt kind of proud that she had gotten someone after such a long dry spell. She smiled at herself and moved the red hair out of the girls face.

Shocked, she screamed.

It was Yutaka Kobayakawa.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Hey there its me again. There are more chapters to come. You can expect the next one as soon as I'm done with it, should be less than a week. There are gonna five chapters actually. So enjoy number 1! 4 more to go.**

**Please if you can, could you review and give me advice on my writing. I really want to improve :) thank you.**


End file.
